First
by Ali Camille
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is fed up with forced romance. Sebastian finds the REAL reason. Rated because it is. FLUFF.


**Okay, writers black is a female freaking dog. So, here's some pointless Ciel and Sebby fluff to friggin' calm my nerves and clear my head! (Which is strange, since things that are fluffy never clear anything XD) This is mainly made due to an annoying, non-yoai loving nickel that keeps torturing those who want Ciel and Sebastian to be together. If your jasblue97 or VivianLuvsSebastian, you understand this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**First**

Ciel Phantomhive was fed up with his bride to be. At age 14, she was already discussing wedding plans with Mei Rin, and trying to convince her hand maiden to let her try dresses on in town. The young earl was shocked at the first mention of marriage, but by now, he simply wanted to get it over with. While he did love Elizabeth, he wouldn't say it was the kind of love you'd find in a fairy tale. They hadn't even shared a first kiss yet. Well, if you didn't count the peck she had given him after he saved her from those creepy dolls. (Which Ciel did not.)

The boy groaned for the millionth time as Elizabeth ran into his study, squealing about some sort of sale on sliver in this one tiny shop in London, and- well, Ciel zoned out after that. He closed his eyes, trying to figure a way out of the madness, when the ever-amazing demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, entered.

"Lady Elizabeth, if you don't mind," he said, sweeping in, flashing a charming smile, "My young master has quite a lot of work to do. You are welcome o return later if you wish." Elizabeth let out a disappointed sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, but agreed, and was soon ushered out of the manor by Paula, her hand maid.

"Thank god," said Ciel, slumping over in his chair, his arms spread over his desk, knocking paper and stamps off, "I thought she'd never leave."

"You do love her, don't you, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, a smirk on his face as he leaned over to retrieve the fallen items.

"Of course I do!" Ciel said snappily, defensive for some unknown reason, "I mean, why wouldn't I? She's my fiancée, I can't just not love her."

"Ah, I see," Sebastian said, the smirk still playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel said, sitting back up.

"I wonder, has the young master ever shared a kiss with the lady?" Sebastian said after the silence set in, amusement etched onto his face. Ciel bolted up, his temper flaring quite quickly.

"Y-yes!" Ciel said, a rare blush covering his cheeks. Sebastian held back a laugh at the earl's panicked expression.

"Then why do I sense," he said, "Such a kiss was only on the cheek?" Ciel's blush deepened, and he sunk back into his desk chair.

"Giving up so easily, are we, Bocchan?" Sebastian said, enjoying the day much more then he had before.

"Oh shut it!" Ciel said angrily, silently willing his butler away.

"I wonder why," Sebastian drug out, walking closer to the desk, "Perhaps you simply don't know how, and you wish to not mess up?" Ciel yelled at himself to get a grip, the blush growing. Yet he remained silent. Sebastian let out a quick laugh, but regained composure quickly.

"If this _is_ the case, you could just say so," he smirked, turning to leave.

"Hold on," Ciel said, looking back up from the ground, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm simply saying you could ask for assistance," the butler said, not bothering to turn around. Ciel looked at him, than spoke up in a sort voice.

"Wait." Sebastian spun around, a wide smirk already growing.

"Yes, young master?" Ciel, concentrating on a speck of dust on his paper, spoke in a slightly louder voice.

"Teachmehow."

"What was that? I couldn't understand you," Sebastian said, holding in more laughter, knowing clearly what the young boy had said.

"Teach me how, you idiot," Ciel said more slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Is that an _order_?" said the smirking butler, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel said, crossing his arms. Sebastian walked back to Ciel's side, bent down, and came face to face with the young earl.

"Just let me show you, then." And with that, the demon closed the small gap between them. Ciel's eyes grew wide, the foreign sensation causing his already horrid blush to deep even farther. After about ten seconds, Sebastian broke away, Ciel in somewhat of a trance.

"And there you are. Now, try doing something with your own lips," Sebastian said. Ciel then gulped, resealing the two.

….

After about twenty minutes, Ciel was getting the hang of it. He wouldn't admit it, but Sebastian wasn't half-bad, and he was definitely a good teacher. When the young boy's lips were puffed and swollen, Sebastian ended the lesson.

"Now you won't be terribly lost when Lady Elizabeth finally-"

"Don't remind me of her," Ciel said, remembering his fiancée.

"Why is it you say you love her, yet you refuse to discuss kissing the girl?"

"Well, she's my cousin! It's-it's _wrong_, since she's like my sister. I just wish that we didn't have to get married. There's nothing wrong with us being close, but this close? I'd choose you over her, at any rate," Ciel said, his eyes then widening. He hadn't meant to say the last bit aloud. Sebastian smirked, yet again.

"Oh, stop giving me that look," Ciel said, but for some reason, he couldn't train his eyes on Sebastian's eyes, but instead, his lips.

"Perhaps a review is in order," the butler said, noticing his master's line of sight. He leaned in again, connecting the two, and they fell into another lesson, completely unaware of the maid in glasses standing right outside, nearly unconscious from her many nosebleeds.

**Oh, Mei Rin, you shouldn't spy on the young master when he's in lessons! Sorry that this is crap. I'm writing it solely to clear my head, and, well, I'm really tired XD Please read, rate, and review!**

**~Princess Camille Phantomhive**


End file.
